Ill Wind
Ill Wind is the twenty-first case in Starlight Shores and the sixth one situated in the La Mirada district. Plot Previously, it was announced that Hurricane Beverly had hit La Mirada and had destroyed a street on the outskirts of the district. The chief decided to send Alice along with Linda and the player as she was able to track the Hurricane's movements. Once they had arrived, they discovered the body of Dylan White, famed storm chaser. At first Linda thought he was killed by the hurricane until Alice noticed strangulation marks on his neck. Malcolm confirmed he was strangled by a thin rope most likely. During chapter 1, Dana Westcott (scientist working for Omega Labs), Chloe Carver (fellow storm chaser) and Oswald Clover (owner of the farm Dylan, his lodger, was killed in) were suspected for the murder. At the end of the chapter, Alice informed you that hurricane Beverly had caused havoc at the Parade Preparations. During chapter 2, the player suspected Niall Fowler (another scientist working for Omega Labs) and Melanie Pakeman (shamed singer) for the murder. They also discovered that Oswald wanted to evict Dylan from his farm and Chloe was jealous of his successful career. At the end of the second chapter, the player and Linda discovered that hurricane Beverly was heading straight for them. In chapter 3, it was discovered that Dylan pulled a prank that backfired which resulted in Melanie losing her voice before a lice concert, subsequently ending her career. It was also discovered that Dylan had faked a famed photo supposedly taken by him, and he was threatening Niall Fowler after Dylan had discovered he was selling Omega Labs secrets along with George Bayron to Dayiu. In the end, the team arrested Oswald for Dylan's murder. He explained that Dylan was always being cruel and playing childish pranks that often backfired. He further explained that Dylan had known the hurricane would have directly hit his farm but decided not to tell him, Oswald found out and was enraged, grabbing a wire and strangling him. He was sentenced to fifteen years in jail with a chance of parole in five years. In the AI, Andrew requested your help as he had received a distressing call from Dana, his girlfriend. He said she mentioned being at the farmlands and so they investigated there, after finding Dana she explained that her house had been destroyed in the hurricane so Andrew said she could live with him. She also lost her bracelet and requested the player's help in finding it. Also, the player and Linda went to Niall to see if he had any information of Omega Labs seeing as he was George's accomplice. He explained that Omega Labs are extremely dangerous and are working on something, but he doesn't know what. He told them where the other research facility was located, by the docks with most of it underwater. He told them that they would have to find another way into the facility other than the front door, explaining that there was another way to get in but they would need some scuba outfits. He suggested looking at the Parade Preparations as the theme was underwater. At the end of the case, Linda and the player went to go to the other facility despite the worsening storm. Summary Victim *'Dylan White' (strangled in a barn) Murder Weapon *'Wire' Killer *'Oswald Clover' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bicycle. *The suspect eats pork ribs. *The suspect collects stamps. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bicycle. *The suspect eats pork ribs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bicycle. *The suspect eats pork ribs. *The suspect collects stamps. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. *The suspect wears overalls. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bicycle. *The suspect eats pork ribs. *The suspect collects stamps. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a bicycle. *The suspect collects stamps. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a wound. *The suspect wears overalls. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer rides a bicycle. *The killer eats pork ribs. *The killer collects stamps. *The killer has a wound. *The killer wears overalls. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed Barn (Clues: Victim's Body, Ripped Fabric, Torn Photo; New Suspect: Oswald Clover) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Destroyed Barn investigated; Attribute: The killer rides a bicycle) *Examine Ripped Fabric (Prerequisite: Destroyed Barn investigated; Result: Lab Coat) *Examine Lab Coat (Prerequisite: Ripped Fabric examined; New Suspect: Dana Westcott) *Speak with Dana about being on the scene of the crime (Prerequisite: Lab Coat examined) *Examine Torn Photo (Prerequisite: Destroyed Barn investigated; New Suspect: Chloe Carver) *Speak to Chloe about the victim (Prerequisite: Torn Photo examined) *Speak to Oswald about the victim (Prerequisite: Destroyed Barn investigated; New Crime Scene: Farmlands) *Investigate Farmlands (Prerequisite: Oswald interrogated; Clues: Lens) *Examine Lens (Prerequisite: Farmlands investigated; Result: Grease Sample) *Analyse Grease Sample (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pork ribs) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Parade Preparations (Clues: Masks; New Suspect: Melanie Pakeman) *See if Melanie is alright (Prerequisite: Parade Preparations investigated) *Examine Masks (Prerequisite: Parade Preparations investigated; Result: Badge) *Examine Badge (Prerequisite: Masks examined; New Suspect: Niall Fowler) *Speak with Niall about the murder (Prerequisite: Badge examined) *Investigate Watermill (Clues: Faded Paper, Glass Fragments; Smashed Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper (Prerequisite: Watermill investigated; Result: Eviction Order) *Analyse Eviction Order (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Faded Paper examined) *Speak Oswald about wanting to evict Dylan (Prerequisite: Eviction Order analysed) *Examine Glass Fragments (Prerequisite: Watermill investigated; Result: Award) *Examine Award (Prerequisite: Glass Fragments examined; Result: Writing) *Confront Chloe about her jealously (Prerequisite: Award examined) *Examine Smashed Pieces (Prerequisite: Watermill investigated; Result: Locked Camcorder) *Examine Locked Camera (Prerequisite: Smashed Pieces examined; Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyse Unlocked Camcorder (08:00:00; Prerequisite: Locked Camera examined; Attribute: The killer collects stamps) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Staging (Clues: Lighting Tools, Trash Can, Cartoon Drawing) *Examine Lighting Tools (Prerequisite: Staging investigated; Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph (Prerequisite: Lighting Tools examined, Result: Scientific Workings) *Analyse Scientific Workings (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Photograph examined) *Speak with Dana about exposing Dylan as a fake (Prerequisite: Scientific Workings analysed) *Examine Trash Can (Prerequisite: Staging investigated; Result: Brown Envelope) *Speak to Niall about Dylan's threats (Prerequisite: Trash Can examined) *Examine Cartoon Drawing (Prerequisite: Staging investigated) *Speak to Melanie about losing her voice (Prerequisite: Cartoon Drawing examined) *Investigate Hay Piles (Clues: Rake, Farming Tools) *Examine Rake (Prerequisite: Hay Piles investigated; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Rake examined; Attribute: The killer has a wound) *Examine Farming Tools (Prerequisite: Hay Piles investigated; Result: Wire) *Analyse Wire (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Farming Tools examined; Attribute: The killer wears overalls) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party is Over! (6/8) (no stars) The Party is Over (6/8) *See what Andrew needs (Prerequisite: AI started; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Farmlands (Prerequisite: Andrew interrogated; Clues: Crying Woman) *Ask Dana what is wrong (Prerequisite: Farmlands investigated) *Investigate Destroyed Barn (Prerequisite: Dana interrogated; Clues: Wood Pile) *Examine Wood Pile (Prerequisite: Destroyed Barn investigated; Result: Bracelet) *Examine Bracelet (Prerequisite: Wood Pile examined; Result: Serial Number) *Analyse Serial Number (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Bracelet examined) *Give Dana her bracelet back (Prerequisite: Serial Number analysed; Result: Storm Suits) *Request information from Niall (Prerequisite: AI started) *Investigate Parade Preparations (Prerequisite: Niall interrogated; Clues: Mechanical Parts) *Examine Mechanical Parts (Prerequisite: Parade Preparations investigated; Result: Scuba Outfit) *Solve a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:La Mirada Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases